La véritable histoire de dgm
by skyblak
Summary: Ou What the Fuck ? En effet, Katsura Hoshino est passé maître dans l'art du Mind-fuck mais nous, ses chers fans, nous avons tout découvert. Malheureusement, ce ne fut pas sans conséquences. En effet, nous avons perdu le reste de neurones qui nous restaient à cause de ces découvertes...
1. WTF1

**Info Katsura Hoshino au monopole de DGM et les théories présentées ici à Conscience à Luka, Neko D. Campbell et moi-même sur notre serveur discord consacré à DGM. Petite précision: l'un de nous poste sur l'autre autre poste sur. Y'a pas de plagiat.**

 **Ce prologue est écris pars Neko**

* * *

 **PROLOGUE: le miracle de la théorisation**

Au commencement était le manga, une méthode d'expression par le dessin créé par la communauté japonaise. Et un jour le saint manga est apparu. Un manga d'une beauté rare, entouré de mystères et d'énigmes: D gris homme, créé par la sainte mère Katsura Hoshino.

Mais la création de ce manga, de cette merveille indigne de notre monde, une émergence de la frustration. La frustration de ne savoir ce qui se cache parmi les pages saintes! Tant de perfection ne créer que le chaos parmi ses partisans qui, désireux de comprendre les paroles de notre sainte mère Hoshino a dissimulé dans son manga sacré.

Malheureusement, les années s'écoulèrent, les théories sur le sens des saintes paroles s'accumulèrent, toutes sans queue ni tête. Et la frustration enfla, enfla parmi les partisans qui ne supportaient plus le mystère enveloppant le saint manga.

Ce fut à cet instant que nous, les partisans au cœur de la recherche et à l'imagination développé, un décidé d'intervention. Armés de notre courage, nous avons parcouru des années durant les saints textes de notre mère Hoshino, à la recherche des éléments de réponses que cherche la sainte communauté. Et, après des années et des années de travail, nous avons réussi là où d'autres ont échoué. Nous avons trouvé les saintes réponses, habilement dissimulés à la vue de tous.

Ces réponses, nous allons vous les livrer, ici et maintenant, dans ces pages qui representera le nouveau testament D-Gray-Manesque.

Commençons par le commencement, dès l'instant où Johnny, scientifique faiblard de la congrégation de l'ombre, était encore l'hôte du quatorzième ...

* * *

 **Avant que vous ne partiz je vous**

 **Proposer d'aller-jeter un coup d'œil**

 **Au serveur discor -Man Community**

 **Et au travail de mes collègues Archae & AkaiNeko Loufoque**


	2. Chapter 1

**Info Katsura Hoshino au monopole de DGM et les théories présentées ici à Conscience à Luka, Neko D. Campbell et moi-même sur notre serveur discord consacré à DGM. Petite précision: l'un de nous poste sur l'autre autre poste sur. Y'a pas de plagiat.**

 **Ce chapitre est écris pars** **Archae**

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 1: Neah le transphobe.**

Johnny suivait Allen comme son ombre, mais à cause de ceci, il était en manque de médicaments contre ses œstrogènes.

Car en effet, Johnny, en réalité, était Katherina.

Lorsque Mana tenta de la tuer, Neah ajoute croire à sa mort grâce à ses pouvoirs. Katherina eut une période Drame car ses deux fils se déchiraient, et en ressorti assez fragile. Cependant, elle reprit bientôt du poil de la bête et Neah pu lui rendre visite sans s'inquieter à mort de sa santé.

Malheureusement, cette histoire eut une fin tragique: en effet, libérée de la menace des Noah et toujours en vie, Katherina passa quelques années cachée dans un endroit secret avant d'entreprendre de réaliser son rêve de toujours: devenir un homme et intégrer le section Scientifique de la Congrégation ».

Eh oui, les ennemis sont sans doute peu d'accord avec nous, mais les faits sont là: sinon, comment expliquer la présence de _scientifiques_ dans le quartier général, alors sont-ils surexploités et voient leurs camarades mourir? Ce sont tous les transgenres qui ont besoin de médicaments pour le reste de l'homme ou femme trans.

Mais nous nous égarons. Bien que je me permette d'ajouter que Johnny savait fabriquer par lui-même ses médocs, depuis le temps. Le problème est d'avoir trouvé une idée de commentaire trouver ou acheter les ingrédients.

Ahem. Retour à l'histoire avec du Drame.

En effet, Neah, en apprenant la nouvelle, entra dans une colère noire, car il n'aimait pas les transgenres, et souhaitit que Johnny redevienne Katherina.

Furieux, il réfléchit à un plan diabolique afin d'éviter l'estime de soi une abomination de la nature, tout en gardant un contact social avec sa mère. Cachant sa rancœur, Neah fut invité à l'hôpital où Katherina allait être opérée, ecrire une démonstration démoniaque: transmettre sa mémoire de Noah à Katherina afin de rendre son corps d'antan.

Il y a un honteusement profité de son opération afin de mettre sa mémoire là où il ne fallait pas, au grand dam d'Allen qui était proposé, genre, juste avant.

Une minute de silence pour ce pauvre Allen et Neah qui ne changera finalement pas de sexe, vu que lui, c'est un mec.

* * *

 **Avant que vous ne partiz je vous**

 **Proposer d'aller-jeter un coup d'œil**

 **Au serveur discor -Man Community**

 **Et au travail de mes collègues Archae & AkaiNeko Loufoque**


	3. Chapter 2

**Info Katsura Hoshino au monopole de DGM et les théories présentées ici à Conscience à Luka, Neko D. Campbell et moi-même sur notre serveur discord consacré à DGM. Petite précision: l'un de nous poste sur l'autre autre poste sur. Y'a pas de plagiat.**

 **Ce prologue est écris pars moi**

* * *

 **Chapitre 2 Neah le pédophile**

Vous êtes en train de comprendre pourquoi Allen est connus comme étant la réincarnation de Neah. Eh bien ses très simple.

Après avoir élu domicile dans le corps de Johny / Katrina et avoir retrouvé un Allen jeune et dans la force de l'âge, cela est un éveillé en lui de pulsions sexuelles. Et, contre toute attente, il est tombé amoureux d'Allen!

Cela explique la présence de Johny dans les derniers et dans les prochains chapitres. Neah pousse Katrina à suivre Allen, preuve qu'il ne parvient pas à choisir entre la personne qu'il aime et sa mère. Vous comprenez maintenant (j'espère) pourquoi Johny est si présent.

Avant de partir, je dois aussi vous donnez la raison pour laquelle Allen aime tant notre Johny. C'est plutôt simple! Lors de la régression en enfant, tout le monde à cru il avait perdu son mémoire. Mais que nenni!

Allen n'a pas perdu sa mémoire il se souvient encore de tout ce qui s'est passé et de ce fait, il a gardé l'amour qu'il ressentait pour Katrina. Un amour réciproque, mais caché aux yeux de tous. Même Neah n'était pas au courant.

Vous comprenez maintenant? La raison pour laquelle Allen est si protecteur vers Johny ... C'est parce qu'il protège ce qui se cache derrière les lunettes Moche et les cheveux frisés: Katrina

* * *

 **Avant que vous ne partiz je vous**

 **Proposer d'aller-jeter un coup d'œil**

 **Au serveur discor -Man Community**

 **Et au travail de mes collègues Archae & AkaiNeko Loufoque**


	4. Chapter 3

**Info Katsura Hoshino au monopole de DGM et les théories présentées ici à Conscience à Luka, Neko D. Campbell et moi-même sur notre serveur discord consacré à DGM. Petite précision: l'un de nous poste sur l'autre autre poste sur. Y'a pas de plagiat.**

 **Ce prologue est écris pars Neko**

* * *

 **Chapitre 3: la déchéance des Bookman**

N'ayez crainte chers lecteurs, nos découvertes ne concernent pas seulement le quatorzième! En effet, notre plongeon dans l'univers mystique de -Man nous a amené à apprendre les secrets de bon nombre de nos personnages favoris.

Ce que nous allons vous dévoiler à présent concerne un personnage apprécié de tous, un personnage dans une situation plus que problématique! Nous parlons bien évidemment de Lavi Bookman junior!

Nous savons tous dans quelle terrible situation se trouve le pauvre rouquin. Acculé, encerclé par les membres de la famille Noah, empoisonné par l'horrible langue de Fiddler. Personne ne sait ce qui risque d'arriver à l'héritier Bookman ainsi qu'à son mentor, pas même nous. Nous avons encore réussi à connaître les causes de son emprisonnement!

Comme tout le monde le sait, Junior est un véritable Don Juan, un dragueur invétéré, un amateur du beau sexe! Mais derrière ce masque d'obsédé se cache un amour pur pour l'ancienne demoiselle aux couettes, la barista de la congrégation et accessoirement exorciste: Lenalee Lee.

Après tant de combats, lavi se enfin enfin à déclarer sa flamme à la brune. Il lui a été donné rendez-vous dans un lieu secret, à l'abri des regards indiscrets, avant de vider son sac, face au respect et à l'esprit de celui qu'il attribue. Après une longue discussion, la jeune demoiselle l'attira un peu plus à l'écart du reste du monde, avant de lui dévoiler son plus grand secret.

Lenalee n'existe pas. Elle n'est qu'un personnage inventé dans le but d'espionnage la congrégation de l'ombre pour la famille Noah. Et, sous le regard choqué du pauvre Junior, elle reprit sa véritable apparence, celle de Lulubell!

Avant que le jeune Bookman n'ait pu faire quoi ce soit, il fut capturé par les membres Noah qui patientaient non loin de là. Alors il pensait mourir entre les mains de cette personne cruelle, son «sauveur» apparition appartient à son fils. Le mentor de junior, Bookman senior!

Le plus d'un livre sur une vie décontractée à récolter des informations venant du monde entier. Pour quelles raisons? Car il savait quel pouvoir représentent l'information. «Plus tu en sais, plus l'ennemi est dans la merde».

Grâce à tout ce qu'il a accumulé au fil de sa vie, Bookman parvint à garder la vie sauve, ainsi que celle de son jeune disciple malgré le poison.

Vous allez certainement demander «plus quelles informations possèdent-ils qui intéresseraient le Noah au point de ne pas tuer le Bookman? ». Eh bien c'est simple!

Il s'agit d'une photo de la jeune et mignonne Kamelott, fille adoptive de Sherryl l'actuel geôlier des deux Bookman. Ce dernier était certain que le vieux crouton avait planqué des informations compromettantes à propos de sa chère petite fille chérie. La seule façon de récupérer l'un des interroger le vieux Bookman qui, vous êtes doutez bien, n'était pas très causant.

Grâce à cela, Bookman est parvenu à garder sa vie sauve, ainsi que celle de son disciple. Mais ... Pour combien de temps?

* * *

 **Avant que vous ne partiz je vous**

 **Proposer d'aller-jeter un coup d'œil**

 **Au serveur discor -Man Community**

 **Et au travail de mes collègues Archae & AkaiNeko Loufoque**


End file.
